falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Marksman carbine
|weight =6 |value =5200 |edid =WeapNVMarksmanCarbine |baseid = }} The marksman carbine is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The marksman carbine is a semi-automatic, medium-power rifle with a 20-round magazine. Mounted with an enhanced-zoom scope that shares the same mil-dot reticle as the anti-materiel rifle and sniper rifle, but its barrel and magazine appear to have a stainless steel coating, it is highly accurate and deadly at long range with a Guns skill of 100. Additionally, it has a very low Action Point cost of 14, lower than most pistols as well as being the lowest out of any rifle in the game. Durability The marksman carbine can fire a total of about 1995 standard rounds, the equivalent of 100 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Modification * Marksman carbine extended magazine - cut from the game.Appears in the GECK under static\weapons\2handautomatic\1stpersonmarksmanext Variant * All-American - a unique, camouflaged version of the marksman carbine found in the armory of Vault 34. Comparison Locations * Nellis array, Nellis Air Force Base - in the entrance area on the floor next to the dead Boomer. * Vault 34 - located in the armory. * Gun Runners - can be purchased from Vendortron after level 16. * Hidden Valley bunker - can be purchased from Torres, may require the Courier to complete some BoS quests to allow higher tier of equipment to be available to purchase. * Carried by many NCR troopers, NCR rangers and Caesar's Legion soldiers at higher levels, mostly during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam and in the dam interior or lower levels. * Carried by Legionary assassins once the player character reaches a high-enough level. * One of them can be found near Securitron de-construction plant on the pipe to the east from the main entrance. Just follow the pipe until finding a spot which the player character can jump up onto the pipe from. * In the waste disposal station, near a skeleton at the end of a tunnel. * Carried by Marked Men if the player character reaches high levels. If the player character level is 40 or above, they will use armor piercing ammo against the Courier. * The masked NCR troopers in the Hoover Dam visitor center may carry them. Notes * The magnification level of the scope is 2.86x on this weapon. * When experiencing a malfunction with the marksman carbine (or any other weapons which share its reload animation) the Courier will use proper procedure and utilize the forward assist to fully seat the bolt carrier group. * Despite having the same ammo type and capacity as the service rifle, the marksman carbine has a noticeably larger magazine. Behind the scenes According to J.E. Sawyer, the marksman carbine is loosely based around "paratrooper-oriented marksman rifles" and are present due to New Vegas' proximity to Nellis AFB.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring Sounds Gallery Marksman_Carbine.png All_american_sights_aimed_down.png|View through the scope MarksmanCarbineExtendedMagazine.png| Marksman carbine with the extended magazine modification that was cut from the game. Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons de:Scharfschützenkarabiner es:Carabina de tirador pl:Karabin strzelca wyborowego ru:Карабин стрелка uk:Карабін стрілка